Positive World VS Negative World
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Sonic, Peach, and some of the Hyrule Warriors gang meets their evil doppelgangers called the Negatives. What will happen? Some Soneach and Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story between good VS bad, where the heroes meet themselves from a parallel universe.**

 **I only choose the Legend of Zelda theme because most of the characters in this story are from my favorite Zelda spin-off: Hyrule Warriors. But don't worry, only Sonic and Peach are the special guests in this story. The rest of the characters are all from Hyrule Warriors.**

 **Last thing to say: this story is a direct sequel to 'Hedgies need Love' so, you need to read that story first to understand the friendship between Sonic and Zelda. Also, this story will introduce my last fan-made character. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: By the Mirror**

It was a beautiful morning. Ever since Zelda saved the day once as Sheik in Station Square, Sonic invited her and the Hyrule Warriors gang to join the Team as well. Now the Team was bigger as ever, and the more, the merrier. Sonic thought Zelda as a really nice girl, because of the way she treated him; she was like a sister to him. They soon became a brother and sister relationship.

At the Mushroom Kingdom in Peach's Castle, Peach was getting dressed in her room. She then goes on the mirror and brushes her soft blond hair with her hairbrush.

"What a beautiful morning." Peach smiles by herself while brushing her hair, looking at her reflection.

Suddenly, a black smoke appears in front of her mirror. Peach drops her hairbrush on the floor; she steps back away from the black smoke mirror. She noticed that her reflection didn't copy her moves at the same time. The reflection stood still, smirking evilly. It then comes out of the mirror, and the smoke fades away. As the reflection comes out, her dress becomes in a darker pink tones than Peach's original light pink colors.

"Wh-who are you?" Peach was getting scared. Her counterpart chuckles evilly.

"I'm Hcaep, your Negative counterpart! Hahahaha!" the evil Peach, Hcaep laughs evilly.

 _ **With Sonic and Zelda**_

Both noticed that something was coming out of the mirror. Two figures land on their feet on the floor. They chuckled evilly.

"Who are those guys?" Sonic gets scared. Zelda stayed strong; she pulls her Rapier and squints at these strange figures. Once the black smoke fades away, Sonic and Zelda were shocked. Those figures looked exactly like them but differently.

Sonic's counterpart, Cinos, had black fur, black ring bracelets with white gloves, and black sneakers with white stripes and gold buckles (like his black alternate color from Brawl and Smash 4). Zelda's counterpart, Adlez, had black hair, rusted armor on her shoulders, arms, breasts, hips and boots, black top and scarlet red skirt (like her Boss Pack DLC costume from Hyrule Warriors).

"Are those dark clones of us?" Sonic asked. Zelda shook her head.

"No, they're not clones. They are doppelgangers. Our evil counterparts, from a different universe." Zelda said.

"You are so smart, Princess. You can say that we're the Negatives; reverse qualities and personalities. You know what that means?" Cinos smirked evilly.

"That you are the evil guys and we're the good guys; in our world we fight bad guys and villains, while in yours you do evil things like destroying cities and stuff." Zelda answered. The evil doppelgangers clap.

"Very well done, Zelda, you answered well." Adlez said.

"Thanks, but I think it's time for you to go back into your world." Zelda hissed.

But Cinos and Adlez laughed sinisterly.

"I don't think so!" Cinos said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because your friends will meet our evil friends, through the mirror! Ahahahaha!" Cinos and Adlez laughed evilly.

Suddenly, a loud burst from the door; Peach tumbles on the floor.

"PEACH!" Sonic runs to her to help her, but was stopped by Hcaep.

"Hahahaha! Prepare to meet your doom!" Hcaep cackled.

* * *

 **As you can see, all of these doppelgangers will come from the mirror; you look at yourself in the mirror, but the reflection is not yourself: it's your evil counterpart. The mirror is like a portal to a parallel universe where your counterpart is the opposite of you. Its qualities, personalities, and even its name are reversed compared to yourself. So that's why all of their doppelgangers will have their names reversed and also different colors.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: More Visitors**

From outside of Hyrule Castle, the three good guys got whacked by Hcaep's frying pan (yep, the same one Peach uses in the Smash Bros series).

"WHOOOAA!" Sonic, Peach, and Zelda fell out the window; Zelda and Peach are the only ones who can 'float'. Peach grabs Sonic's right arm on her left hand and lands safely on the ground, using her pink parasol on her right hand, while Zelda uses her Baton to create gentle winds to also land on the ground safely.

"Thanks, Peachy." Sonic thanked her. Peach nodded.

"Oh damn, here they come!" Zelda pointing up to their evil counterparts.

"Go! Go! Go!" Sonic screamed. Zelda picks up Peach in bridle style and flies away. Sonic protects the girls while he's Spin Dashing at the doppelgangers, but they dodged.

"Shit!" Sonic stutters to himself. He dashes off fast and follows Zelda and Peach.

 _ **With the Hyrule Warriors gang**_

They were all getting beaten up by their evil counterparts.

Lana's evil counterpart, Anal, had yellow, orange, and gold vests, with light blue details on the bottom of her cloak, and wine colored details on her skirt, and wine colored boots (like her Boss Pack costume).

Impa's doppelganger, Apmi, looked exactly like her, but her vests are red, with purple hair bands, and aqua green feathers (like her Master Quest costume).

Agitha's evil counterpart, Ahtiga, had the same outfit, but in a Gothic Lolita colors style (like her Master Quest costume).

Midna's evil twin, Andim, also looked identical, but her Fused Shadow was in a darker color, and the Twilight details in her arms, ears, and legs were red, not neon aqua-green blue (like her Master Quest costume).

Darunia's doppelganger, Ainurad, had the same colors from Darmani in Majora's Mask (like his Master Quest costume).

Ruto's evil twin, Otur, had the same colors from Lulu in Majora's Mask (like her Master Quest costume).

And last, but not the least, Fi. Fi's evil twin, If, has the upper part of her body crystallic silver, and her leggings were in a darker color, making her look like the Fairy Queen from Wind Waker (like her Master Quest costume).

 _ **With the good guys**_

"Come back here, you cowards!" Hcaep shouted; she was floating on her dark pink parasol, catching up with them.

"Zelda! They're gaining on us!" Sonic said in concern.

"I know! Keep moving! Don't look back!" Zelda shouted.

"WHOA!" the three evaded from a Dark Light Arrow that came from Adlez.

"Hold still, dumb freaks!" Adlez shoots another one again but missed.

"They got the same powers as we do!" Sonic said.

"We can't stop now; we have to keep moving." Zelda suggested.

* * *

 **As you can see, for all the Hyrule Warriors gang's doppelgangers, I've based on their Master Quest and Boss Pack costumes; all from Hyrule Warriors of course! ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chasing and Fighting**

"Zelda, you and Peach go find the others." Sonic said.

"But what about you?" Zelda asked.

"I'll handle these doofuses myself." Sonic said.

"Please, be careful, Sonic." Zelda said in concern.

"I'll be fine, now go!" Sonic said.

Zelda flies faster with Peach in her arms. They went to find their friends.

Sonic was running fast, evading and dodging from building to building. Sonic didn't want to cause damage in the city; so he runs to an open space with no buildings or anything so he can do a Homing Attack at the evil doppelgangers.

"YAH!" Sonic does a Homing Attack at them, but he only hit Hcaep and Adlez, while Cinos blocked it.

"Girls! GRRR! No matter, I'll take care of you, positive counterpart of me!" Cinos shouted; he ran after Sonic.

"No problem!" Sonic does another Homing Attack at his evil counterpart, but Cinos kicked him back like a soccer player.

"UGH!" Sonic groaned from the impact. He did not see that coming. "What?"

Sonic quickly recovers and sped off in the trees.

"Hahaha! You can't hide from me!" Cinos chuckled evilly; he goes in the trees to find Sonic.

 _ **With Zelda and Peach**_

Zelda and Peach were being chased by their own counterparts; Zelda flies faster.

"I thought Sonic was going to take care of those evil doubles." Peach said.

"He did, I think. Maybe they found out! Hold on tight, Peach!" Zelda said as she flies faster.

"Hahahaha! You can fly, but you can't hide!" Adlez laughs evilly.

"Yeah! Hahahaha!" Hcaep laughs evilly.

But then, a red flame meteorite out of nowhere hits the two doppelgangers, sending them straight down to the ground, unconscious.

"Huh?" the girls saw a male human wearing green garbs standing on the plains below them. It was Link; Zelda's boyfriend.

"Link!" Zelda was screaming in joy to see her boyfriend. She flies to him and lands on the plains. She let Peach stand on her feet.

"Link! Thanks for saving us!" Zelda hugs him.

"Thank me later. We got to tell the Hyrulean Warriors about this. By the way, where's Sonic?" Link asked.

"Oh no! He's by himself fighting his doppelganger!" Peach said worriedly.

"What? A doppelganger? Wait a minute, were those two girls that were chasing you your doppelgangers?" Link asked.

"Yeah, they were! We don't know how to fight them! They are too strong!" Zelda said.

"We got to find a way to defeat them. I don't know how, and it won't be easy." Link said.

"Guys! We got to help Sonic! But first, we have to get to Faron Woods!" Peach said in concern.

"She's right. We got to get there." Link said.

"Let's go!" Zelda said as she carries Peach in her arms and flies. Link used his horse Epona to catch up.

 _ **With Sonic**_

Sonic was running very fast in the forest; his doppelganger was running after him.

"All right! This is getting really annoying!" Sonic said angrily. He turns around and runs right after his evil counterpart.

"Huh?" Cinos was confused right now. Sonic tackles his evil doppelganger like a bull.

"UGH!" Cinos grunts from the impact. Sonic then kicks Cinos in the stomach.

Just then, a beeping noise comes from Sonic's communicator watch. He answers it.

' _Sonic! You got to get over here! The Hyrulean Army is being attacked by their evil counterparts!'_ Zelda said through the communicator.

"I'm on my way!" Sonic turns off his communicator and dashes away. Cinos started to recover from the kick; he noticed that Sonic was getting away.

"GRRRR!" Cinos growled angrily. He speeds after him.

* * *

 **In case you're wondering, Sonic got the communicator from a story I still haven't done yet. I promise that I'll do it soon enought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Positives' Defeat**

The Hyrulean Warriors were still fighting their evil counterparts. Lana was using her magic walls against her evil doppelganger Anal, but she continues to kick them and destroying them. Lana was getting hit by her own magic walls that Anal was destroying.

"Hahahaha! Come on, bubbly! Is that all you got?" Anal laughed evilly.

Lana ignored her, she continues fighting Anal.

Darunia and Midna got hit by their evil doppelgangers. Darunia tumbles on the ground on his stomach.

"Gaahhh!" Darunia groans in pain. Then, Midna cushions him on his back.

"Get off me, twili girl!" Darunia groans some more, Midna rolled off him.

"Come on, tough guy! Show me your strong arms!" Ainurad smirked evilly.

"GRRRR! You asked for it!" Darunia growls angrily, as he rolls towards Ainurad.

"Hahaha! Come on, Ms. Twilight Princess! Scream like an imp!" Andim chuckles evilly.

"GRRR! I'll show you who's a better Princess of Twilight!" Midna attacks with her wolves.

Zelda, Link, and Peach arrived right now. They saw their friends fighting their doppelgangers.

"Link, I'm going to look for my Sonikku. You and Zelda go help the others." Peach suggested. Link nodded.

Peach rushed out of Faron Woods to find her boyfriend, Sonic.

"Come on, Link! Let's help everyone!" Zelda said as she summons her Rapier.

"Okay, let's go!" Link said as he pulled his sword and shield.

 _ **With Sonic**_

Sonic was still being chased by Cinos. Cinos does a Homing Attack at Sonic but he dodged it.

"Hold still!" Cinos shouted angrily as he continues homing attacking again.

"Phhhbbbbttt!" Sonic blows raspberry. This got Cinos mad.

"How dare you make funny faces at me?!" Cinos yelled.

All of a sudden, Cinos did a brand new move that Sonic didn't have: Piercing Flash. Cinos became a flash of light using his bracelets and pierces through Sonic. Sonic didn't expect that; how come his evil counterpart has a brand unique move?

"UGH!" Sonic gets knocked out; that Piercing Flash was really like a finishing move to knock him out cold. He falls to the ground, unconscious with his hand on his chest.

"Nice trick, huh? It took me years to learn it. I will be back when you're awake. Toodles!" Cinos runs away.

 _ **With Peach**_

Peach was still searching for Sonic. Just then, she saw a blue hedgehog lying on the ground. Peach gasps in horror.

"SONIC!" Peach runs up to him. She noticed that Sonic was unconscious, but he was still breathing.

"Hahahahaha! Very good for finding your pathetic boyfriend!" it was Hcaep. She was walking towards Peach, but she did not attack Peach or Sonic.

"And don't worry, we'll be back again. Right now, you should all rest." Hcaep smirks evilly in a fake soft voice. Her evil boyfriend Cinos joined in with her.

"Why? Because tomorrow, you will fight us again. Oh, and be sure that you have a good night's sleep for tomorrow! Hahahaha!" Cinos laughs evilly.

"See you and your ugly friends by tomorrow! Hahahaha!" Hcaep laughs evilly. Cinos grabs Hcaep in bridle style and dashes away.

Peach looks down at her boyfriend's face; he was still alive, but unconscious, or like sleeping peacefully. She holds Sonic in her arms and runs back to Faron Woods.

* * *

 **The part with Anal kicking Lana's own magic walls was an idea that I always do: when I played Hyrule Warriors, I always use Lana, so every time I entered a scenario where there's another Lana, I loved kicking her own magic walls with the Lana I'm playing as! I though it was really fun!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rest**

With the Hyrule Warriors gang, they were all bruised up, bleeding, and injured from their fight with the doppelgangers. Their doppelgangers just left them there.

Peach arrives at Faron Woods with Sonic in her arms; she noticed that her friends were badly injured.

"Uhhh…..guys….we should take care of ourselves. Those angry mosquitoes injured us really badly!" Agitha suggested. They all agreed with her and went inside Lana's house of the village.

An hour later; Zelda has healing powers. She healed her friends' injuries and cuts by playing her own Lullaby on her harp. After she was finished healing everyone, they all thanked her. But Peach was still worried about her boyfriend Sonic. He has not woken up for half an hour. He was sleeping peacefully on the bed, Lana was watching him.

"Is he okay?" Peach worriedly.

"He's still breathing. I don't know how long he'll wake up." Lana said.

Five minutes later, Sonic was moaning, his eyes were slowly opening.

"…..uhhhhh….." Sonic groans sluggishly from his sleep. His vision was blurry; he sees a yellow and pink figure beside him.

"…Sonikku…" his hearing was echo. Once that his vision and hearing comes back to normal, he noticed that it was Peach.

"….Sonikku… ***sigh*** you're awake." Peach sighs in relief.

"…..Uhhhh…where am I?" Sonic said weakly.

"You're inside my house. Peach told me that you were on the ground unconscious. What happened back there?" Lana said in concern.

"Oh, my doppelganger was stronger, he beat me up." Sonic said with his ears drooped down.

"Sonic? You're awake. I was worried about you." Zelda said as she entered in the room.

"I'm okay, Zelda. You know I'm not dead." Sonic said.

"I know, but those negatives defeated us. And they'll be back for tomorrow for more. This is not good." Zelda said.

"What? They'll be back tomorrow? Ohhhh…..I don't know if I can fight my doppelganger again. He beat me down with a unique move that I don't even have; I didn't expected that to happen, and that's why I got hit." Sonic said with a deep sigh.

"Sonic, you're not alone. We're going to do this together to win the fight against the Negatives." Peach said, but Zelda interfered.

"No, Peach. It's not that easy. Don't you get it? They came from the mirrors, they are our evil counterparts, and they're not from this world: they're from a different parallel universe. Fighting then it's not going to do anything." Zelda said.

"But Zelda, we can fight." Peach said.

"We can't fight them. They have the same skills and abilities as we do. If we can't fight them, then we'll have to send them back to where they came from." Zelda said.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"They came from the mirrors. So the only way to get rid of them is to send them back to the mirror." Lana translated.

"She's right. If they came from the mirror, then it's our answer to defeat them." Sonic said.

"I believe you're right. But what if they find out?" Peach said worried.

"Then we'll find a way." Sonic smirked.

"There's always a way, Peach. Don't give up hope." Zelda said placing her hand on Peach's shoulder.

"You're right, Zeldie. Never give up!" Peach said cheerfully.

"That's the spirit, Peachy!" Sonic winks at her.

"We should all rest, for tomorrow they'll be back." Lana said.

"Okay, goodnight Lana." Peach, Zelda, and Sonic said.

"Goodnight everyone." Lana smiles.

 _ **With the Negatives**_

They were at the Temple of Souls; Anal was combing her blue hair with a comb. Cinos was practicing piercing through heavy objects he could find inside the Temple. He then sees Anal combing her hair.

"Yo! You've been doing that for like 2 hours! That's enough!" Cinos shouted in anger. Unlike Sonic, he is never nice and very arrogant. He and Sonic are opposite.

"You got a problem, Mr. Fastest Thing Alive?" Anal growls.

"Yeah! I'm talking to you! Can't you just get your lazy ass out of this chair for once?!" Cinos used his Piercing Flash power and charges at Anal, but she ducked and Cinos went straight for the wall.

"UGH!" Cinos groaned from the impact and falls on the floor.

"Heh! You suck at 'piercings', Cinos. Let's see if you can do that to your positive counterpart!" Anal smirks evilly.

"GRRR! I'll show you who's a better fighter, Anal!" Cinos jumps up in the air and kicks Anal in the face.

"HYAH!"

"OW!"

"Hahaha! You're too slow, Ms. Bubbly Sorceress!" Cinos cackled evilly.

"Very good, Cinos. I'm quite impressed. Maybe you'll do all the work to fight the Positives." Anal grins at him. Cinos scoffs.

"Oh, shut up! I'm not helping you or our gang! Well, I'm going to bed. Tomorrow, we'll see who's eviler! Hahahaha!" Cinos walks away, leaving Anal by herself.

"Hmph! That mobian is crazy. Even the gang too." Anal shrugs her shoulders and yawns.

"Time to go to sleep." Anal said. She went to sleep.

* * *

 **Liked the Smash Bros Brawl tauting reference? ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the Negative World**

It was now morning; the good heroes brought their own mirrors where they encountered their evil doppelgangers. Sonic, Peach, and the Hyrule Warriors gang were outside of the village in Faron Woods, waiting for the Negatives to appear.

"What's taking them so long? Such show-offs." Ruto folded her arms grumpily.

"I don't know, Ruto. But I calculated a 90% that they'll show up right now." Fi said.

"I hope so." Ruto said.

A while later; finally they are here. About time they showed up.

"Well, well, well. We meet again." Anal smirks evilly.

"It's about time you showed up, bozos." Sonic said.

"Argh! It's not our fault that we're late! It was all Ms. Bubbly Savvy's fault, for not getting her lazy ass up!" Cinos yelled.

"Would you stop bringing up with my savvy personality? This is the third time!" Anal shouted at Cinos.

"ENOUGH! Let's just get this over with, bubbly savvy idiot!" Cinos said as he dashed right at his good counterpart, Sonic.

"Time for you to go back to where you belong!" Sonic said as he holds out his mirror. Cinos saw this, and smirks at this.

"I don't think so!" Cinos turns Sonic's mirror the other way. The mirror's black smoke appears. Same with the others too.

"What did you just do?!" Sonic was getting sucked in the mirror, as well as the others; everyone was getting sucked in their own mirrors. It didn't suck the Negatives, but all they did was jump in the mirror portal.

They were now in the Negative World. This world was completely dark, no sunlight, just the moon but it was bright red.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" all were falling from the sky; they looked down as they were about to hit the ground, but Lana created Deku Leaf parachutes for everyone by using her Spear, and they landed safely on the ground.

"Whew! Thanks for saving our butts, Lana!" Sonic said.

"No problem!" Lana said giving her iconic wink from Hyrule Warriors.

"Where are we? This place looks very…evil." Peach said.

"Lana, do you know?" Zelda asked.

"I never have been to this place. Right now, we're in the Negative World, where our evil doppelgangers are from." Lana said.

"So how do we get back home?" Sonic asked.

"Hahahaha! You'll never get back to your world, losers! You're stuck in our world! Hahahaha!" Cinos out of nowhere laughs evilly.

"You'll never get back home! Hahahahaha!" Hcaep cackles evilly.

"Tell us now!" Peach pulls out her frying pan and charges at her evil twin, but Hcaep whacked her with her own frying pan.

"UGH!" Peach groans and falls down on the ground.

"PEACH!" Sonic runs to her to help her.

"Hahahaha! You are so weak to hit me with that stupid frying pan! Hahaha!" Hcaep laughing evilly.

"ENOUGH!" Anal screaming out. Everyone was silent.

"Dude! Why the hell did you scream? That hurt my damn ears, bubbly!" Cinos rubbing his ears to hear clear.

"Good for you! Now, lock them up in the cells!" Anal ordered. The evil gang did what they were told to do.

The good heroes were locked up in a jail-like cell bars. Impa, Midna, and Darunia tried to break off the bars with their super strength but it was no use.

"Damn it!" the tough heroes gave up.

"Oh great, we can't get out. Looks like we're stuck here forever." Link said as he sits down and hugs his legs.

"Don't give yourself up, Link. There's always a way. We'll find a way to get out." Zelda said as she kissed Link on the cheek, making him blush.

"You're right Zelda, but how?" Link asked no one. But then, they heard a voice on the other side of the cell bars.

"I can help." The voice said.

"Huh? Who said tha- Holy sweet Mother of Chaos…." Sonic shocked.

* * *

 **Hmmm...who is this mysterious person? Find out in the next and final chapter (finally)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Escape**

"Huh? Who said tha- Holy sweet Mother of Chaos….." Sonic shocked.

This person was a sorceress with dark brown skin, white hair, different tones of blue in her clothing and lots of gold. She was also carrying a blue scepter on her left hand. Who is this person?

"Cia?! Is that you?" Lana asked in shock.

"No, I'm the opposite of your positive Cia. I'm Aic." The negative Cia introduced to them.

"Whoa, you don't sound evil in this world…" Lana said.

"How did you end up here?" Zelda asked.

"Those Negatives took me in this cell, yesterday. I could have stopped them, but I was not able to fight." Aic said with a groan.

"Took you in here? Why?" Zelda asked.

"They forced me to create a portal: the mirror. I didn't want to but they forced me to! They were so cruel and evil. I wanted to get out of here, but I'm trapped in here!" Aic said.

"My god... But I don't understand; why did they send us in their world?" Sonic asked.

"For to take over your world. But they need the power of the Ecrofirt to make a bigger portal, with more power." Aic said.

"Oh no! We got to stop them!" Peach said in worry.

"You're right, Peach, but the bars are too strong to break out." Darunia said.

"Wait, Darunia. It's not about being strong, it's about confidence. We got to be confident to break the bars apart. I think that's why we didn't feel confident." Impa said.

"I think she's right, rock eater. Being angry and tough doesn't make you strong, it makes you weak." Ruto said.

"What? I'm not weak, you fishy girl!" Darunia growling angrily.

"Darunia, stop. There's a 100% chance that Ruto is right. Being angry and tough does not make you strong. You need to feel confidence. You need to believe in yourself." Fi said.

"You're right, Fi. Every time I get angry, I mess things up." Darunia said.

"So come on, Darunia. Let's become confident and get out of this place. We can do it!" Midna said. Darunia grins and nods.

Midna, Impa, and Darunia were trying their best to feel confident; using their mighty super strength power to break the bars apart, which was working.

"AAAHHH!" Midna, Impa, and Darunia yelling for power, the bars break free. They did it!

"All right! We're free!" Sonic cheered.

"No time to celebrate, Positives. Right now, we got to stop the Negatives from finishing their Etag fo Sluos." Aic said. They all nodded at her. They rushed out of the prison room.

 _ **With the Negatives**_

"Perfect. Once the Etag fo Sluos is complete, we'll take over their world! Hahahaha!" Anal laughing evilly. She was working on the portal at the Yellav fo Srees.

"Do you always need to laugh like that?" Link's evil counterpart, Knil, rolled his eyes. He had red-orange hair, black-purple tunic and boots, and a red scarf (like his Boss Pack costume).

"What? I'm evil. We're all evil!" Anal said.

"We know that. But we don't have to hear your laughing mouth every time." Knil said.

"Then deal with it, Knil." Anal said.

"Whatever." Knil said as he walks away.

Anal continues her work, but just then she heard footsteps.

"Huh?"

It was the good heroes, walking in the altar.

"Ugh! Impossible! How did you escape?" Anal shouted.

"Anal! Stop where you are and let the Positives go back to their world where they belong!" Aic said.

"I don't think so! NEGATIVES!" Anal calling out the evil gang.

The Negatives walked in the altar of the ruins.

"ATTACK THEM!" Anal ordered. They were all running to them. But Darunia pounded his fists on the floor, causing the floor to shake like an earthquake. The crack splits in half like an opening trench, and the evil doppelgangers fell in.

"AAAAHHHHH!" They all fell in.

"Uaaahhh! NOOOO!" Anal screaming in defeat.

"You lose, savvy!" Lana smirks and winks.

"I. WON'T. GIVE UP THAT EASY!" Anal yells angrily, she was about to charge at them but Lana trapped her in the Deku Tree's brenches with her Spear.

"Hey! Put me down, you bubbly!" Anal demanded.

"Phhhbbbttt!" Lana blows raspberry, which made Anal growl angrily.

"Let's get you Positives back home!" Aic said as she sets up the portal.

"You're free now! Go!" Aic said.

"Thanks, but what about Ms. Savvy?" Lana said.

"I'll take care of her. And thank you all for freeing me from that prison cell!" Aic said.

"No problem. Goodbye!" they all said as they jumped in the portal, Lana puts Anal down and quickly runs into the portal before it's closed.

"Aaaahhhh! NOOOO!" Anal shouting in defeat. Aic looks at her and picks her up with one hand.

"Hey! Put me down right now!" Anal demanded, but Aic didn't listen to her.

The heroes arrived back to their world safely.

"We're home! We're home!" they all cheered happily.

"Let's have a party!" Lana said.

"YEAH!" they all agreed with Lana

 **The End**

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun writting this chapter, because of how Lana and Cia are opposite in each world: while Lana is the good half of Cia in the Positive world, Anal is the evil half of Aic in the Negative world, so I tried my best to make Anal act like Cia and Aic act like Lana! ;)  
**


End file.
